1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a coating or a medical device such as stent formed of a PEGylated hyaluronic acid (HA) and a PEGylated non-HA polymer.
2. Description of the Background
A current paradigm in the art of stenting is to use biomaterials to modulate biological responses to the implant surface. One of the biomaterials is hyaluronic acid (HA). Due to HA's hydrophilicity, it is often modified for the ease of manufacture process. One of the modification methods is to modify HA with PEG and/or adding positive charge tridodecyl methyl ammonium chloride (TDMAC) to neutralize the negative charges of HA to make the HA dissolvable in an organic solvent. However, a coating formed of such derivatized HA often lacks the mechanical properties required of the coating for an implantable device (e.g., a stent).
The present invention provides embodiments as follows to address the above-identified needs and problems.